


Summertime Fun

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [86]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Massage, Sex Talk, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "I keep you happy by lying around and letting you drown me in sunscreen?"(Tony just wants to make sure that Stephen won't burn but of course it turns into banter and flirting.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Summertime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> @ellisper sent me this lovey ask:  
>  _Saturday night UK television just gave me a great fanfic prompt: massaging sun-cream into their partner's thighs AND calling them "your highness"_
> 
> It took me quite a while but this fun little thing is the result. Just some uncomplicated fun, nothing more and nothing less.

Getting his hands on Stephen was still new enough to be a special treat for Tony. Having the time and the opportunity to really indulge in it was rare and he was determined to use it to the fullest.

"I think by now a super nova couldn't burn me," Stephen commented after Tony had spent the better part of ten minutes rubbing sun lotion into is back and thighs.

"You're so pale that I'd rather be on the safe side," Tony quipped back, still tracing senseless patterns on Stephen's skin. "Your Highness must live with that or he can do it himself the next time."

"Hmm, no, don't mind me. I'm more than happy being pampered. Continue, my not-so-humble servant."

In retaliation, Tony pinched the inside of his thigh.

"Hey!"

"Play your cards right and you'll get more than a sun-screen massage. Continue to be like this and I'll got for a swim."

"It's too hot for sex." But Stephen was grinning, Tony could hear it in his voice, and he turned immediately when Tony tapped his right hip.

"It is," Tony agreed easily, beginning to rub even more sun lotion into Stephen's skin. "But you want to keep me happy if you want to get something tonight."

Stephen blinked at that. "I keep you happy by lying around and letting you drown me in sunscreen?"

"Yes," Tony confirmed with a grin. "You'll keep me even happier if you just…" he trailed off and he put his hands between Stephen's thighs and put just a hint of pressure behind the gesture.

"Too hot," Stephen repeated but spread his legs without further protest and moaned softly when Tony stroked the inside of his thighs.

"I just want to make sure that you're thoroughly protected, nothing else."

"If it's just that..." Stephen arranged himself for maximum effect and spread his legs even further. "Protect and manhandle me all you want."

"With the uttermost pleasure, oh great sorcerer," Tony promised delighted and proceeded to do exactly that. First out in the sun and later, after dinner and a long shower, in the privacy of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/189789882996/saturday-night-uk-television-just-gave-me-a-great).


End file.
